Traditional total knee arthroplasty instruments utilize intramedullary instruments to determine proper distal femur saw cut alignment, and extramedullary instruments to align the saw cut for the proximal tibia. Therefore it is acceptable to prepare the distal femur separate from the proximal tibia. There exists no conjoined effort to cut the distal femur and the proximal tibia as the single lower extremity body part which constitutes the knee joint.
This contemporary instrumentation process violates the principles established by Insall in the 1970s. Popular total knee arthroplasty instruments teaches this inexact intramedullary instrument process because it is simpler to teach, understand and utilize by most surgeons.
This disclosure teaches bony and soft tissue preparation of the knee joint utilizing instruments and techniques consistent with proven total knee arthroplasty instruments principles.